Smallville
Smallville ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die auf der Comicfigur Superman basiert und seit 2001 produziert wird. Die Serienkonzeption sieht die Erzählung der Jugendjahre des Helden vor, der als Clark Kent in der fiktiven Kleinstadt Smallville in Kansas aufwächst und sich erst im Verlauf der Serie seiner Fähigkeiten, Herkunft und Berufung bewusst wird. Weiterhin nimmt die Beleuchtung der Beziehung zum späteren Gegenspieler Lex Luthor einen maßgeblichen Raum ein. Darüber hinaus werden neben neuen Figuren auch bekannte Freunde, Feinde und andere Superhelden des Superman-Universums neu interpretiert. Produktion [[Datei:Smallville-sign1.jpg|miniatur|alt=Hinweisschild der Stadt Cloverdale.|Das Willkommensschild der Stadt Cloverdale weist auf Smallville hin.]] Die Serie wird seit Sommer 2001 in Vancouver, Kanada gedreht. In der Umgebung Vancouvers befinden sich weitere Ortschaften, die für Außenaufnahmen genutzt werden. Am wahrscheinlich bekanntesten ist das südöstlich von Vancouver in Surrey gelegene Cloverdale, in denen unter anderem die Außenaufnahmen des „Talon“ entstanden. Die Fernsehserie wurde ursprünglich vom Fernseh-Network The WB produziert und ausgestrahlt. Nachdem im Jahr 2006 The WB mit dem bis dahin konkurrierenden Network UPN zu The CW fusionierte, wird die Produktion von diesem fortgeführt. Die Premiere der Serie im US-amerikanischen Fernsehen fand am 16. Oktober 2001 statt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung begann am 3. Januar 2003 auf RTL. Seit dem 16. Januar 2010 zeigt der Sender RTL 2 die achte Staffel von Smallville. In Österreich läuft die Serie auf ORF 1. 2002 wurde Clark-Kent-Darsteller Tom Welling in den USA mit dem Teen Choice Award als bestes Nachwuchstalent ausgezeichnet. Michael Rosenbaum, der Lex Luthor verkörpert, bekam 2001 als bester Nebendarsteller den Saturn Award. Inhalt Die Serie beginnt mit der Ankunft des zukünftigen Superman in einem Meteoritenregen auf der Erde und seiner Aufnahme durch die Familie Kent. Jede Staffel beschreibt einen Abschnitt im Leben des jungen Clark. Dabei lernt er immer mehr seiner Superkräfte kennen und entdeckt allmählich seine Bestimmung. Durch das Meteoritengestein (Kryptonit) werden währenddessen zahlreiche Menschen verändert und erhalten dadurch diverse Fähigkeiten, welche die meisten über kurz oder lang korrumpierten oder in den Wahnsinn trieben. Die entstandenen kuriosen Kräfte erinnern besonders in der Anfangszeit der Serie oft an Akte X. Ein wichtiges Thema der Serie ist Schicksal und Zufall: Obwohl die Luthors einen sehr negativen Ruf in Smallville zu verbuchen haben, rettet Clark dem jungen Lex Luthor das Leben mit Hilfe seiner Superkräfte und geht eine Freundschaft mit ihm ein. Da er ihm jedoch nicht genug Vertrauen aufbringt um ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft zu verraten, versucht Lex auf Kosten der Freundschaft mit jeglichen Hilfen sein Geheimnis herauszufinden. Dieses Geheimnis, das neben Clarks Eltern nur äußerst wenigen Freunden bekannt ist, ist auch verantwortlich für die zunehmende Entfremdung zwischen Clark und Lana. Clark und Lex versuchen außerdem, nicht wie ihre leiblichen Väter zu enden, können jedoch dabei der vorherbestimmten Geschichte – die neben ihres Schicksals auch durch siebzig Jahre Supermancomics gegeben ist – nicht entrinnen. Die Serienhandlung dreht sich am Anfang neben der der Bewahrung von Clarks Geheimnis hauptsächlich um das Stoppen der durchgedrehten „(Meteoriten-)Freaks“. Während in den ersten Staffeln vor allem Clarks Liebe zu Lana Lang in den Mittelpunkt rückt, wird im Verlauf der Serie immer deutlicher, dass Lois Lane die Frau ist, für die Clark bestimmt ist. Mit Clarks Umzug nach Metropolis und dem Beginn seiner Arbeit als Reporter rückt neben seiner wahren Liebe Lois Lane auch seine Bestimmung als Held in den Mittelpunkt. Er legt sich eine geheime Heldenidentität als Blur an, die im Verlauf ihrer Entwicklung seiner späteren Identität als Superman immer mehr ähnelt. Erste Staffel Die erste Staffel beginnt mit der Vorgeschichte im Jahr 1989: Durch einen Meteoritenschauer in Smallville werden viele Einwohner, darunter auch Lana Langs Eltern, getötet. Währenddessen werden Jonathan und Martha Kent Zeuge einer Kuriosität: Sie werden durch einen von Meteoriten verursachten Unfall auf einen kleinen Jungen, der sie beide in dem auf dem Kopf stehenden Auto entdeckt, sowie ein Raumschiff aufmerksam. Es folgt ein Sprung von 12 Jahren in die Gegenwart (2001). Die Kents haben den Jungen bei sich aufgenommen und ihm den Namen Clark gegeben. Mit der Zeit entdeckte er einige seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten: er kann sich sehr schnell bewegen, besitzt sehr hohe Körperkraft, widersteht hohen physikalischen Kräften und entwickelt einen Röntgenblick, mit dem er durch feste Gegenstände sehen kann. Clark nutzt seine Superkräfte, um verschiedene durch Kryptonit mutierte Einwohner von Smallville (von Fans oft als „Freak of the Week“ bezeichnet) zu besiegen. Als Lex Luthor aufgrund überhöhter Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verliert und Clark in einen Unfall verwickelt, nutzt dieser seine Kraft um ihn zu retten. Obwohl sich beide durch dieses Ereignis freundschaftlich verbunden sehen, kann Lex die mysteriösen Umstände seiner Rettung nicht verstehen, und beginnt Clarks Hintergründe zu erforschen. Gleichzeitig liefert er sich Machtspiele mit seinem Vater Lionel, der ihn als Firmenchef von LutherCorp ausbooten will. Clark besucht unterdessen mit seinen Freunden Pete Ross und Chloe Sullivan die High School. Auch Lana Lang, für die Clark insgeheim besondere Gefühle hegt, ist dort Schülerin. Sie ist mit dem Footballspieler Whitney liiert, der sich aber zum Staffelende zum US Marine Corps verpflichten wird. Als Lana später mitbekommt, dass das „Talon“ – ein ehemaliges Kino in dem ihre Eltern gerne verkehrten – geschlossen werden soll, beschließt sie es mit Hilfe von Lex als Café wiederzueröffnen. Zum Staffelfinale ziehen mehrere Wirbelstürme über Smallville, wobei Lana in einen solchen samt Wagen hineingezogen wird. Zweite Staffel Nachdem Clark Lana aus dem Wagen befreit hat und das Leben in Smallville wieder seinen normalen Lauf nimmt, entdeckt er in der Episode Heiß seinen Hitzeblick. Auch taucht in der Episode Wahnsinnsrot das erste Mal rotes Kryptonit auf. Clark findet unter Smallville die Höhle der Kawatchi-Indianer, in der er mehr über seine Herkunft erfährt. In der Zeit versuchen Lex und Lionel das Geheimnis der Höhle zu ergründen. Erst der Wissenschaftler Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) klärt Clark auf. Zwischenzeitlich fängt Martha Kent an für Lionel Luthor zu arbeiten und kann so Clark dabei helfen, ihn vor einer wissenschaftlichen Untersuchung zu beschützen. Man erfährt, dass Whitney gefallen ist. Auch Lana entdeckt ihren biologischen Vater in der Episode Höhlengeheimnisse. Lex findet seinen verschollenen Bruder Lucas, zusätzlich erfährt er dass Lionel Luthor seine Blindheit nur gespielt hat. Zum ersten Mal hat auch Clark Kontakt zu seinem leiblichen Vater Jor-El. Er verlangt von ihm die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, jedoch entscheidet sich Clark durch seine Liebe zu Lana und wegen seinen Eltern dagegen und vernichtet das Raumschiff, mit dem er auf die Erde kam. Da Jor-El ein Opfer von Clark verlangt, flüchtet Clark nach Metropolis und setzt sich freiwillig der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aus, da er glaubt, nur so sein Problem lösen zu können. Gleichzeitig stürzt Lex auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen ab. Dritte Staffel Nachdem Jor-El und Jonathan einen Pakt geschlossen haben und Jonathan die Kräfte eines Kryptoniers erlangt, kann dieser Clark dazu bewegen, zurückzukehren, nachdem das rote Kryptonit zerstört wurde. Clark war nach Metropolis gegangen und hatte eine Aufgabe des Gangsterbosses Edge angenommen, die darin bestand, seine eigene Blutprobe aus dem Luthorcorpgebäude zu stehlen. Lex überlebt den Flugzeugabsturz und findet heraus, dass seine Frau ihn betrogen und es auf seine Macht abgesehen hat. Als Lex aufgrund einigen Wochen Einsamkeit auf einer Insel vor seiner Rückkehr merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen aufweist, übernimmt Lionel die Vormundschaft über ihn und liefert ihn in der Psychiatrie ein – auch, um in Ruhe die Höhle der Kawatchen zu studieren. Als Lex hinter Clarks Geheimnis kommt, lässt der unwissende Lionel Lex behandeln, sodass dieser 7 Wochen vergisst, die Lex später versucht, wiederzubekommen. Er fängt an, wie sein Vater, Clark auszuspionieren. Lionel zwingt Chloe, über Clark nachzuforschen und zieht sie damit in sein Machtspiel mit Lex. Dieses Spiel erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als erst Clark, dann Chloe und später Lex erfahren, dass Lionel seine Eltern von Edge hat umbringen lassen, um mit deren Lebensversicherung seine Firma aufzubauen. Lex gibt dem FBI Hinweise, sodass Lionel am Ende der Staffel verhaftet wird. Man erfährt in der Folge Lara & Lilian, dass Lex’ psychische Probleme auf den Tod seines Bruders Julian zurückzuführen sind, den seine Mutter Lilian umgebracht hat. Lex nimmt die Schuld am Tod gegenüber Lionel auf, den er aufklärt, dass er dies tat, um Lilian zu schützen. Clark beendet widerwillig die Beziehung zu Lana, da er sie nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Sie findet Trost bei einem von Lionels Versuchsobjekten, das nach Smallville gezogen ist, um Clark auszuspionieren, was Lana jedoch erst später mitbekommt. Sie beendet daraufhin die Beziehung und will am Ende der Staffel in Paris studieren. Pete zieht am Ende der Staffel, nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern, aus Smallville mit seiner Mutter weg, da ihn Clarks Geheimnis quält und ihn gefährdet. Der Pakt zwischen Jor-El und Jonathan besagt, dass Jonathan Clark zurückschickt. Clark ist am Ende stark enttäuscht von seinem Freund Lex, als er von Lionel erfährt, dass Lex ein ganzes Zimmer zu seinen Clark-Recherchen hat und er beendet die Freundschaft mit Lex, sodass ihn nichts mehr auf der Erde hält und er Jor-Els Ruf folgt. Im Cliffhanger, der letzten Episode, sagen Chloe und Clark gegen Lionel Luthor aus, sodass dieser im Gefängnis ohne Kaution bleibt. Jor-El zwingt Clark zu sich, sodass Jonathan ins Koma fällt; Lex wird anscheinend vergiftet und Chloe wird im Zeugenschutzprogramm von einer Bombe überrascht. Im Laufe der Serie tauchen ab dieser Staffel immer mehr Figuren auf, die in Clarks späterem Leben in Metropolis eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. In dieser Staffel ist es Perry White, sein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber beim „Daily Planet“, den er von seiner Alkoholsucht abbringt. Vierte Staffel Die vierte Staffel zeigt Clarks letztes Jahr auf der Highschool. Neben verschiedenen Einzelhandlungen durchzieht die Staffel die Suche nach drei Steinen der Macht, die Teile eines ursprünglich vereinten kryptonischen Kristalls sind. Getrennt besitzen sie jeweils eigene Kräfte, vereint enthalten sie aber das gesamte Wissen Kryptons. Sie sind über die Erde verteilt an schwer zugänglichen Orten versteckt und tragen die Symbole der Elemente Wasser, Luft und Feuer. Die fünfte Folge der Staffel (Flash) führt Bart Allen ein, einen Jungen mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der die Serienadaption der Figur des Roten Blitz darstellt. Drei Monate nach seinem Verschwinden kehrt Clark in seiner kryptonischen Identität Kal-El und ohne Erinnerung an seine irdische Vergangenheit auf die Erde zurück. Lex findet in Ägypten eine Statue mit kryptonischen Schriftzeichen. Auf der Rückreise geht sie im Flugzeug zu Bruch, und der Stein des Feuers kommt zum Vorschein, was Kal-El durch ein Geräusch im Kopf erfährt. Er fliegt dem Flugzeug entgegen und reißt den Kristall an sich. In der Indianerhöhle öffnet er eine Geheimkammer und setzt den Kristall in eine Steinplatte ein. Als er die Kammer verlässt, berührt Martha ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit, wodurch der irdische Clark und der kryptonische Kal-El getrennt werden und miteinander kämpfen. Clark besiegt Kal-El mit dem Kryptonit, woraufhin Jonathan wieder aus dem Koma erwacht. Lex ist durch die Berührung mit dem Stein des Feuers von seinen Vergiftungserscheinungen geheilt. Lois Lane kommt nach Smallville, um den Tod ihrer Cousine Chloe aufzuklären. Clark trifft Lois an Chloes Grab und erkennt mit seinem Röntgenblick, dass der Sarg leer ist. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Chloe und finden sie schließlich. Lex hatte sie vor der Bombenexplosion durch einen Tunnel aus dem Haus bringen lassen, weil er einen Anschlag befürchtet hatte. Durch Chloes Aussage wird Lionel Luthor wegen Mordes an seinen Eltern verurteilt. Lana lernt in Paris Jason Teague kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Als sie später in einer Kirche ein besonderes Symbol auf der Grabplatte der Gräfin Isabelle berührt, dringt ein Lichtbündel in sie ein, worauf das Symbol als Rückentätowierung erscheint. Sie kehrt nach Smallville zurück. Jason folgt ihr und wird Trainer des Highschool-Footballteams. Clark tritt dem Team bei, das daraufhin die Landesmeisterschaft gewinnt. Nach der Saison gibt Clark Football jedoch wieder auf, da er nicht in Versuchung geraten will, seine Kräfte dafür zu missbrauchen. Lionel hatte in einer Mayastatue in Honduras den Stein des Wassers gefunden. Edgar, ein Mitgefangener und Entschlüsselungsspezialist, konnte die Symbole auf der Mayastatue entschlüsseln und erklärt Lionel, dass dieser Stein die Macht hat, Seelen zu tauschen. Als Lex seinen Vater besucht, versucht Lionel, mit ihm die Seele zu tauschen. Clark hat wie beim Stein des Feuers ein Geräusch in seinem Kopf gehört und eilt ins Gefängnis. Er versucht, Lex zu retten, wird dabei aber von dem Stein berührt, und er und Lionel tauschen die Seelen: Clark bleibt in Lionels Körper im Gefängnis, während Lionel in Clarks Körper das Gefängnis verlässt. Es gelingt Clark jedoch, Lionel zu einem Mordversuch an ihm zu veranlassen. Dabei kann er Lionel mit dem Stein berühren, und die Seelen werden zurückgetauscht. Durch den Aufenthalt von Clarks Seele in Lionels Körper ist dessen unheilbares Leberleiden geheilt. Als Edgar entlassen wird, nimmt er den Stein mit und übergibt ihn Bridgette Crosby, der Assistentin Dr. Swanns. Lana hat bei Ebay das Zauberbuch der Gräfin Isabelle ersteigert. Als sie darin das Symbol von der Grabplatte berührt, erwacht in ihr die Seele der Gräfin, die bereits in der Kirche in Paris in sie gefahren war. Isabelle war eine Urahnin von Lana und hatte nach den drei Steinen der Macht gesucht, bevor sie 1604 als Hexe verbrannt worden war. Sie erfährt durch Zauberei den Aufenthaltsort des Steins des Feuers und dringt in die geheime Kammer der Höhle ein, um ihn zu stehlen. Clark folgt ihr und zerstört Isabelles Zauberbuch mit seinem Hitzeblick. Daraufhin wacht Lana außerhalb der Kammer auf und ist wieder sie selbst. Lionel wird auf Veranlassung von Genevieve Teague, Jasons Mutter, aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Sie ist eine Nachfahrin der Herzogin Gertrude, die im 17. Jahrhundert ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Steinen der Macht war und die Verbrennung von Isabelle veranlasst hatte. Genevieve hatte das Treffen zwischen Jason und Lana in Paris und den Besuch in der Kirche eingefädelt, um Isabelle wieder zu erwecken und über sie zu den Steinen zu gelangen. Sie will auch Lionel für die Suche nach den Steinen benutzen. Chloe sieht bei einer Gelegenheit, dass Clark ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Auto mit der bloßen Hand abfängt und anschließend mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit verschwindet. Sie behält das aber für sich und versucht, es Clark zu erleichtern, von sich aus über sein Geheimnis zu sprechen. Als Clark später sein Gedächtnis verliert, hilft sie ihm diskret, seine Superkräfte wieder zu entdecken. Clark erhält nach Dr. Swanns Tod von diesem einen Brief mit einem achteckigen Schlüssel. Als er diesen in einen Schlitz der Steinplatte in der geheimen Kammer der Höhle steckt, hört er Jor-Els Stimme, die ihn auffordert, die beiden anderen Steine zu suchen, da sonst jemand anderes die Steine finden und die Welt damit in Hunger, Krieg und Zerstörung stürzen würde. Lex bietet Jason eine Stelle bei LuthorCorp. an. Sie fliegen nach China, um den dort versteckten Stein zu finden. Lana folgt ihnen und wird von Clark begleitet. Lex und Jason werden von chinesischem Militär gefangen genommen und gefoltert, damit sie das Versteck des Steins preisgeben. Als auch Lana gefangen genommen und gefoltert wird, erwacht wieder Isabelle in ihr, betäubt die Wachen und den herbeieilenden Clark und flieht. Mit Hilfe einer Karte, die sie Lex gestohlen hatte, findet sie eine Figur und darin den Stein der Luft. Clark, der inzwischen aus seiner Betäubung erwacht ist und Lex und Jason befreit hat, hört wieder das Geräusch in seinem Kopf und folgt Isabelle. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Isabelle den Stein verliert. Als Clark und Isabelle gleichzeitig nach dem Stein greifen, werden beide bewusstlos. Lex und Jason finden die beiden, die bald wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Lana ist wieder sie selbst, aber der Stein ist verschwunden. Zurück in Smallville schenkt Jason Lana den Stein. Er war als erster bei den Bewusstlosen angekommen und hatte den Stein heimlich an sich genommen. Später entdecken Jason und Lana, dass Lanas Wohnung durchsucht wurde und das Versteck des Steins leer ist. Lana hatte den Stein aber schon vorher in Sicherheit gebracht, was sie Jason verschweigt. Genevieve hat Bridgette Crosby ermorden lassen, um den Stein des Wassers zu bekommen. Sie verlangt von Lionel, ihr als Gegenleistung für seine Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis den Stein der Luft zu besorgen, den sie bei Lex vermutet. Lionel hat erkannt, dass Genevieve hinter dem Mord an Bridgette Crosby steht. Durch eine Erpressung erhält er von ihr den Stein des Wassers. Daraufhin werden Lex und Lionel von Jason und Genevieve in eine Waldhütte entführt und gefoltert, um den Stein zurückzubekommen. Lionel sagt, er habe ihn Lana gegeben, da sie die Auserwählte sei. Genevieve verlässt die Hütte, und als auch Jason hinausgeht, um Feuerholz zu holen, gelingt Lex und Lionel die Flucht. Genevieve sucht Lana in ihrer Wohnung auf und verlangt von ihr den Stein. Lana holt den Stein der Luft aus ihrer Handtasche. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, wobei Isabelle wieder erweckt wird. Sie tötet Genevieve mit dem Stein der Luft. Da dadurch ihr Tod gerächt ist, verlässt sie Lana, und die Tätowierung auf deren Rücken verschwindet. Da Clark einen Albtraum hatte, geht er in die Höhle und steckt den Schlüssel in die Steinplatte, um mit Jor-El zu sprechen. Der erklärt ihm, dass durch die Befleckung eines der Steine mit Blut eine große Macht aus dem Dunkel des Weltalls geweckt worden sein und ein neuer Meteoritenschauer auf Smallville zusteuere. Clark müsse nun die drei Steine vereinigen, da er nur so die Erde vor der völligen Vernichtung bewahren könne. Lana gibt Clark den Stein der Luft, weil sie spürt, dass er für ihn bestimmt ist. Clark legt den Stein in der Höhle in die Vertiefung zu dem Stein des Feuers. Sofort beginnen beide Steine zu strahlen. Auch der Stein des Wassers in Lionels Jackentasche beginnt zu strahlen, und Lionel fällt in ein Koma. Lex schließt den Stein in seinen Tresor ein. Clark hört wieder das Geräusch in seinem Kopf. Er dringt bei Lex ein, reißt die Tresortüre heraus und ergreift den Stein. Da in dem Tresor auch grünes Kryptonit ist, wird er ohnmächtig. Chloe kommt auf der Suche nach Lana in das Haus und findet Clark. Sie schleift ihn vom Tresor weg, worauf er wieder zu sich kommt. Er eilt zur Höhle und setzt den Stein in die Vertiefung zu den beiden anderen. Daraufhin vereinigen sich die drei Steine zu einem durchsichtigen Kristall. Lex hat Lana mit einem Hubschrauber vor dem Meteoritensturm in Sicherheit bringen lassen. Als er zurückkommt, findet er Chloe und den aufgebrochenen Tresor. Da er erkannt hat, dass die Höhlen eine wichtige Bedeutung für die Steine haben, gehen beide dahin. Dort hält Chloe Lex auf, indem sie ihn gegen die Höhlenwand stößt und so zu Fall bringt. Sie geht weiter und sieht gerade noch Clark, bevor dieser von dem Kristall weggebracht wird und sich in einer Eiswüste wiederfindet. Jason hat herausgefunden, dass Clark mit den Steinen zu tun hat. Er bedroht Martha und Jonathan mit einem Gewehr, um zu erfahren, wo Clark die Steine versteckt hält. Da schlägt ein Meteorit in das Haus ein. Auch der Hubschrauber, der Lana in Sicherheit bringen soll, wird von einem Meteor getroffen und stürzt ab. Lana überlebt verletzt und kriecht einen Erdwall hoch. Dahinter findet sie ein Raumschiff, dessen Dach sich gerade öffnet. Fünfte Staffel Clark findet sich in der Arktis wieder, wo aus dem Kristall die Festung der Einsamkeit entsteht, nachdem er ihn in die Eiswüste geworfen hat. Nachdem Lex Chloe in der Höhle der Kawatchi-Indianer gesehen hat und diese in einem Krankenhaus am Yukon aufwacht, misstraut Lex Clark zunehmend. Nachdem zwei Anhänger von General Zod Smallville angreifen, besiegt Clark diese und schickt sie in die Phantomzone. Nachdem Jor-El Clark seine Kräfte genommen hat, stirbt dieser durch eine Schussverletzung. Jor-El gibt Clark seine Kräfte wieder, jedoch wird Clark dafür jemanden, der ihm nahe steht, verlieren. Nachdem Clark wieder mit Lana zusammen ist, trifft er auf Arthur Curry, den späteren Aquaman, den er aus den Händen von Lex rettet. Auch Clark kann Lex nicht mehr trauen und die Freundschaft zerbricht daraufhin endgültig. Als Clark Jack Jennings, einem Senator von Kansas, hilft, tritt dieser nicht zur Wiederwahl an und schlägt Jonathan Kent als seinen Nachfolger vor, der mit Hilfe von Lionel Luthor gegen Lex antreten muss. Clark erzählt Lana unterdessen von seinem Geheimnis, jedoch stirbt sie bei einem von Lex verursachten Autounfall. Daraufhin bittet Clark Jor-El um ihr Leben. Jor-El lässt daraufhin den Tag erneut beginnen, sagt Clark jedoch, dass dafür ein anderer sterben wird. Nachdem Lionel Jonathan bei einem Geheimtreffen sagt, dass er Clarks Geheimnis kennt, stirbt Jonathan wenig später an einem Herzinfarkt. Nachdem Clark aufgrund eines Seitensprungs unter Hypnose entscheidet, Lana nicht weiter verletzen zu wollen und sich von ihr trennt, geht Lana eine Beziehung mit Lex ein und verstrickt sich in seine Geschäfte. Martha Kent soll später Jonathans Posten übernehmen. Auf dem College lernt Clark den Geschichtsprofessor Milton Fine alias Brainiac kennen, der sich später als Bewohner Kryptons zu erkennen gibt, der versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen. Als Clark durch den Einfluss von silbernem Kryptonit an Wahnvorstellungen leidet, wird er von Fine mittels kryptonischer Technologie gerettet. Nachdem Clark Fine in die Festung der Einsamkeit mitnimmt, offenbart sich Fine als Anhänger General Zods, der die Festung zerstören will. Am Ende der Staffel lehnt Clark es ab, als Behältnis für Zod zu dienen, so dass Brainiac nun Lex Körper übernimmt und ein kryptonisches Computervirus freisetzt, das Chaos auslöst. Zod besiegt Clark und schickt diesen in die Phantomzone. Sechste Staffel Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der Phantomzone, dabei setzt er aber auch mehrere dort gefangene Kriminelle frei. Im Laufe der Staffel sucht er diese „Phantome“ und vernichtet sie. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts, welches von seinem Vater Jor-El stammt – er aber von Raya erhalten hat – Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden. Lana wendet sich endgültig von Clark ab und zieht in Lex' Anwesen ein. In der siebten Episode dieser Staffel erfährt Lana, dass sie schwanger ist. Diese Information teilt sie zunächst aber nicht mit Lex; stattdessen vertraut sie sich Chloe an. Am Ende der achten Episode macht ihr Lex einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwanger ist, worüber er sich sehr freut. In der sechzehnten Episode heiraten Lex Luthor und Lana Lang, die sich nun eigentlich nicht mehr sicher ist, weil sie erfahren hat, dass Lex die Schwangerschaft durch Hormone forciert hat. Um Schlimmerem vorzubeugen und um an geheime Informationen aus erster Nähe zu kommen, erpresst Lionel Luthor sie, seinen Sohn doch zu heiraten, indem er droht Clark zu töten. Lana erzählt Clark, dass Lionel sie zu der Heirat mit Lex gezwungen hat. Daraufhin will Clark Lionel töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde vom Martian Manhunter davon abgehalten. Clark erfährt von diesem, dass Lionel tatsächlich auf seiner Seite ist. Lois Lane versucht sich währenddessen als Journalistin – ihre Artikel werden zunächst aber nur von einer unseriösen Boulevardzeitung abgedruckt. Später lernt sie Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann und außerdem Freund von Lex in dessen Kindertagen. Queen stellt sich schon bald als der geheimnisvolle Green Arrow heraus, der immer häufiger Clark hilfreich zur Seite steht. Später gründet er zusammen mit Flash (aus Staffel 4), Aquaman und Cyborg (beide aus Staffel 5) die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League). In der finalen Folge offenbart Clark Lana gegenüber endlich sein Geheimnis. Lana fasst wiederum den Entschluss sich von Lex zu trennen. Es kommt zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Lex und Lana, woraufhin Lana in ihr Auto steigt, das kurz darauf explodiert. Als Clark von Lanas Tod erfährt, macht er sich auf den Weg zu Lex, da er ihn des Mordes an Lana verdächtigt. Als Clark Lex zu Rede stellen will werden beide durch ein Wesen aus der Phantomzone unterbrochen. Lex nutzt die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, wird jedoch kurz danach von der Polizei festgenommen. Das Wesen aus der Phantomzone (Bizarro) bemächtigt sich Clarks DNS und nimmt dadurch dessen Gestalt und Fähigkeiten an. Es kommt zu einem Zweikampf zwischen beiden, in dem Clark zunächst zu unterliegen scheint. Der zur Hilfe kommende Lionel versucht daraufhin das böse Double mittels grünem Kryptonit zu schwächen, doch das Metoritenmateial hat auf Bizarro die genau gegenteilige Wirkung – statt geschwächt zu werden, haben sich dessen Kräfte nunmehr verstärkt. Im weiteren Kampfverlauf prallen Clark und Bizarro mit Supergeschwindigkeit aufeinander, wobei Clark den Kürzeren zieht und in eine Staudammmauer geschleudert wird, die daraufhin bricht. Der – im Gegensatz zu Clark – über Flugfähigkeit verfügende Bizarro folgt ihm. Als weitere neue Figur wird Jimmy Olsen eingeführt, ein Angestellter des Daily Planet, der sich in Chloe Sullivan verliebt. In der finalen Episode dieser Staffel wird Lois Lane tödlich verletzt. Sie wird von Chloe aufgefunden und betrauert. Ihre Tränen sorgen jedoch dafür, dass Lois' Verletzungen spontan heilen und sie wieder zum Leben erweckt wird. Als Nebenfolge der Wiederbelebung scheint dafür Chloe nun völlig leblos. Siebte Staffel In der ersten Episode findet der Zweikampf zwischen Clark und Bizarro seinen vorläufigen Höhepunkt, als der Martian Manhunter Clark den entscheiden Hinweis gibt, dass das Sonnenlicht Bizarros Schwäche ist. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kommt es dann zu einem Wiedersehen mit Bizarro: Er übernimmt kurzfristig Clarks Leben und bekommt Hilfe vom totgeglaubten Milton Fine (Brainiac). Dieser erzählt ihm von einem Kryptonier der über eine Technologie verfügen soll, die verhindern könnte, dass sein Gesicht beim Blick in die Sonne versteinert. Clark kann den Wissenenschaftler vorher ausmachen und dieser übergibt ihm blaues Kryptonit, mit dem Bizarro endgültig vernichtet werden kann. Chloe Sullivan verstirbt indes im Krankenhaus. Als sie kurz darauf zu den Lebenden zurückkehrt, muss sie erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls zu den „Meteoriten-Freaks“ gehört: Sie verfügt über die Fähigkeit, das Leiden anderer zu absorbieren und sich danach selbst zu regenerieren. Sie weiht Clark in ihr Geheimnis ein. Durch den Dammbruch wurde auch das Raumschiff von Clarks Cousine Kara freigelegt. Trotz Jor-Els eindringlichen Warnung nimmt Clark seine Cousine auf seiner Farm auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie zum einen erhebliche Probleme hat, ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten, und zum anderen, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem kryptonischen Kristall ist, auf dem die DNS von Clarks biologischer Mutter Lara gespeichert sein soll. Tatsächlich besitzt Clark den Kristall und er geht damit zur Festung der Einsamkeit, um Lara aus den Kristall zu befreien. Bei diesem Vorgang wird aber nicht nur Lara, sondern auch Clarks Onkel bzw. Karas Vater Zor-El befreit. Unterdessen stellt sich heraus, dass Lanas Tod mithilfe eines Klons nur vorgetäuscht wurde. Sie taucht in Shanghai unter, da sie dort wichtige Unterlagen über Lex’ Geheimprojekte archiviert hat. Der wiederum spürt sie auf, bietet ihr aber eine sichere Rückkehr sowie eine millionenschwere Scheidungsabfindung an. Lana nutz die Abfindung um die „Isis“-Stiftung zu gründen − eine Organisation, die vordergründig caritativen Zwecken dient, tatsächlich aber zur Überwachung von Lex' Aktivitäten eingerichtet wurde. Clark und Lana finden endgültig zusammen und sie wird endlich in Clarks wahre Herkunft eingeweiht. Doch das Glück ist durch Lanas zunehmende, auf Lex gerichtete Rache-Obsession getrübt: Um Geheimnisse über ihn zu erfahren lässt sie sogar Lionel Luthor entführen. Inzwischen hat Lex Luthor den Daily Planet erworben und Grant Gabriel wird neuer Zeitungschef. Dieser beginnt eine Affäre mit Lois Lane. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Klon von Lex' verstorbenen Bruder ist. Als Grant sich gegenüber Lionel Luthor als dessen Sohn zu erkennen gibt, lässt Lex ihn ermorden. Lois Lane kommt später mit Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) zusammen. Dabei treffen sie erstmals auf Black Canary. Die zweite Staffelhälfte handelt im Wesentlichen von der Vereinigung „Veritas“, welche aus Lionel Luthor, den Queens, den Swanns und den Teagues bestand. Diese hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Reisenden (Clark) zu beschützen. Sie befanden sich im Besitz eines Kristalls, mit dem sie in der Lage sein sollten dem Reisenden Befehle zu geben. Damit kein Missbrauch geschieht, wurde der Kristall jedoch versteckt. Auch Lex interessiert sich für „Veritas“ und gerät deshalb in so heftigem Streit mit Lionel, dass dieser von Lex aus dem 40. Stock zu Tode gestürzt wird. Brainiac, der zwischenzeitlich Kara in die Phantomzone verbannt und Lana und Chloe ins Koma versetzt hat, unterstützt Lex in Karas Gestalt bei der Suche nach dem Kristall. Clark kann Brainiac besiegen, worauf Chloe und Lana wieder erwachen. Anschließend verabschiedet sich Lana in einer Videobotschaft von Clark und Chloe wird verhaftet, da sie einen Regierungsserver gehackt hatte. In der Festung der Einsamkeit kommt es zwischen Clark und Lex, der nun im Besitz des Kristalls ist, zum finalen Showdown. Der Kristall bewirkt jedoch, dass die Festung einstürzt und beide unter sich begräbt. Achte Staffel Die achte Staffel startete am 18. September 2008 in den USA. Clark hat nach dem Einsturz der Festung seine Kräfte verloren und wird in Russland festgehalten. Die Justice League sucht nach Clark. Oliver kann ihn von den Russen „freikaufen“. Chloe wird in Montana festgehalten. An ihr werden einige Tests durchgeführt, wobei sich herausstellt, dass sie überaus intelligent ist. Gemeinsam mit Clark, Lois und Oliver kann Chloe befreit werden. Am Ende der Episode erhält Clark seine Kräfte zurück, fängt beim Daily Planet an und Chloe nimmt Jimmys Heiratsantrag an. Chloe nutzt zunehmend ihre Kräfte welche sie durch Brainiac erhalten hat. Unterdessen laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Brainiac wird versuchen Chloes Bewusstsein zu löschen, um sie zu kontrollieren. Er scheitert allerdings vorerst, da Clark sie mit Jor-Els Hilfe von ihm befreien kann. Davis Bloom, ein Notarzt, erfährt von der Frau General Zods, dass er Doomsday ist und die Erde beherrschen sollte. Er verliert zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich selbst und aus Liebe zu Chloe dreht er durch und greift die Hochzeit von ihr und Jimmy an. Dabei wird Jimmy schwer verletzt und mehrere Gäste getötet. Doomsday entführt Chloe in die Festung welche von Brainiac übernommen wurde. Davis erwacht in der Festung und bemerkt das Chloe sich verändert hat, kann sich dennoch nicht an seine Taten als Doomsday erinnern. Brainiac hat in der Zwischenzeit wieder Chloe übernommen und will nun Davis vollständig zu Doomsday werden lassen und schließt ihn in einen Kristall in der Festung der Einsamkeit ein. Brainiac in der Gestalt von Chloe hackt sich währenddessen in die Computersysteme ein, um alles Wissen der Menschheit zu absorbieren, wie er es zuvor mit der Festung getan hat. Clark wurde in der Zwischenzeit von dem Persuader, einem axtschwingenden Giganten aus dem 31. Jahrhundert angegriffen und verletzt. Dass er nicht getötet wurde, verdankt er drei Zeitreisenden aus dem 31. Jahrhundert, der Legion, bestehend aus Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad und Saturn Girl. Sie helfen Clark Chloe von Brainiac zu befreien und ihn in eine Kugel zu bannen, welche sie mit in die Zukunft nehmen. Clark bekommt einen Ring, mit dem er in der Zeit, insbesondere in die Zukunft, reisen kann, außerdem wird ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ein Superheld wird, der bewirkt, dass die Menschheit Außerirdische willkommen heißt. Auch diese Zeitreisenden stammen nicht von der Erde. Lana wird gesagt, dass sie nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu Clark auch in tausend Jahren bekannt sein wird. Außerdem wird auf ein Geheimnis hingedeutet. Die Legion teilt außerdem mit, dass sie Lois, Lana und sogar Jimmy kennen, aber nie etwas von einer Chloe gehört haben. Mercer erfährt des Weiteren, das Lex sie ausgenutzt hat, indem er sie wörtlich als seine 'Augen und Ohren' benutzt hat. Mit einem Sender stört sie das Signal und sinnt nach Rache. Man erfährt, dass das Videoband von Lana von Mitarbeitern von Luthorcorp erzwungen war, und Lana Clark nie auf diesem Wege verlassen wollte. Sie lässt sich außerdem, nach langer Zeit des Trainings und Nachdenkens, von einem Professor Luthorcorps einer Behandlung unterziehen, bei der sie die gleichen Kräfte wie Clark bekommt, diesmal jedoch weiß sie damit umzugehen, und hat den Plan, der Welt zu helfen. Leider stellt sich heraus, dass Lex doch nicht tot ist, und Clark immer noch das Leben schwer machen will. Er beauftragt einen Bombenleger Bomben mit Kryptonit detonieren zu lassen. Als sich Lana einer dieser Bomben nähert, absorbiert sie die Wirkung des Kryptonits. Clark muss sich entscheiden, will er mit Lana zusammen sein, oder soll sie die vernichtende Wirkung der Kryptonit-Bombe absorbieren, und er kann sich ihr nie mehr nähern. Lana entscheidet sich für die menschenrettende Variante und verlässt Smallville. In der gleichen Folge stirbt Lex endgültig durch eine Explosion, verursacht von Oliver Queen, der sich für den Mord an seinen Eltern rächen will. Währenddessen wird Doomsday immer aktiver, und Davis erkennt, dass Chloe das einzige Mittel ist, das Monster in ihm zu bändigen. Jimmy wird nach der Verletzung von Doomsday immer paranoider und verlässt Chloe. Unterdessen versucht Tess Mercer – die mittlerweile dank Aufzeichnungen von Lionel und Lex alles über Clark und sein Geheimnis weiß – mit einem Team von Meteoriten-Infizierten Doomsday aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Als Clark und Chloe merken, wer Davis wirklich ist, bittet dieser die beiden ihn mit Kryptonit zu töten. Jedoch macht ihn das nur weiter unverwundbar. Ohne Clark einzuweihen, gewährt Chloe Davis Unterschlupf um das Monster in ihm zu zähmen. Sie will mit Davis Smallville verlassen, jedoch nur um Clark vor Doomsday zu beschützen. Lois bekommt Clarks Ring von der Legion in die Finger und verschwindet daraufhin spurlos. Die Justice Leage will Davis töten um Doomsday loszuwerden, Clark jedoch glaubt an das Gute in Davis und will ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit von Doomsday trennen. Dies gelingt letztendlich auch, und Clark kann Doomsday mit Olivers Hilfe lebendig begraben. Jimmy und Chloe finden wieder zueinander, jedoch tötet Davis Jimmy als er merkt, dass Chloe nur bei ihm war, um Clark zu schützen. Als er auch Chloe töten will, kann das der schwer verletzte Jimmy verhindern und spießt Davis auf. Daraufhin sterben beide. Nach Jimmys Beerdigung sucht Clark Chloe auf und erklärt ihr, dass er seiner menschlichen Seite abgeschworen hat, weil seine menschlichen Gefühle das Gute in Davis sahen, welches nicht existierte. Für sie ist Clark Kent tot, und er nimmt Abschied. In der letzten Szene sieht man wie auf dem Luthor-Anwesen – wo Tess Mercer jetzt lebt – eine Gestalt mit kryptonischen Tätowierungen auftaucht und das Wort „Zod“ immer wieder zu hören ist. Neunte Staffel Die neunte Staffel lief von September 2009 bis Mai 2010 in den USA. General Zod und seine Armee befreien sich aus der schwarzen Kugel auf dem Luthor-Anwesen. Obwohl sie Kryptonier sind, haben sie jedoch zunächst nicht die selben Kräfte wie Clark, sondern haben die selben Schwächen wie normale Menschen. Clark setzt derweil sein Training bei seinem Vater Jor-El fort. Drei Wochen nachdem Lois den Ring der Legion verwendet hat, kehrt sie ohne Erinnerung an die Ereignisse aus dieser Zeit aus der Zukunft zurück. Weil Clark sich wegen seiner Gefühle für Lois nicht auf sein Training konzentrieren kann, will er auch von ihr Abschied nehmen. Da Tess die Erinnerungen von Lois aus der Zukunft in Erfahrung bringen will, beginnt Clark jedoch wieder an der Seite von Lois als Reporter zu arbeiten um das verhindern zu können. Lois und Clark beginnen sich zu verabreden und gestehen sich schließlich ihre Liebe. Durch einen Kuss den Clark ihr in der letzten Folge der Staffel während sie die Augen geschlossen hat in seiner Heldenrolle als Blur gibt, wird ihr klar, dass die beiden Männer die sie liebt dieselbe Person sind. Als Clark dem sterbenden Zod mit seinem eigenen Blut das Leben rettet, erhält Zod die selben Kräfte wie Clark. Darauf wollen Zod und seine Armee die Welt der Menschen zerstören um ein neues Krypton zu erschaffen. Clark gelingt es jedoch schließlich, General Zod zu verbannen. Jedoch wird er dabei durch ein Schwert aus blauem Kryptonit schwer verletzt und stürzt von einem Hochhaus. In der letzten Folge der neunten Staffel sieht man außerdem als Clark ein Paket von seiner Adoptivmutter öffnet das Spiegelbild des Superman-Kostüms in Clarks Augen. Zehnte Staffel Die zehnte Staffel startete am 24. September 2010 in den USA. Es wird die letzte Staffel der Serie sein.„Smallville: Ende nach Staffel 10 beschlossen“ Das zweistündige Serienfinale soll am 13. Mai 2011 ausgestrahlt werden. Lois rettet Clark das Leben, indem sie Zods kryptonisches Schwert aus seinem Körper zieht. Ehe Clark wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, versteckt sie sich jedoch. Derweil wacht Tess in einem Labor auf, in dem sie auf einen jungen Klon von Lex Luthor trifft, den sie aufziehen will und dessen Existenz sie geheimhalten will. Der Klon nähert sich viel schneller dem Erwachsenenalter an, als ein normaler Mensch und wird dabei dem echten Lex nicht nur ähnlicher, sondern erhält auch seine Erinnerungen. Sein Vater Jor-El erklärt Clark in der Festung der Einsamkeit, dass mit Darkseid eine dunkle Bedrohung die Erde heimsucht, die Clarks Kräfte für das Böse missbrauchen will und er deswegen seiner Bestimmung noch nicht gewachsen ist. Nachdem Clark erneut mehrmals erfolglos versucht hat zu fliegen, fliegt er beim Tanzen mit Lois zum ersten Mal aus eigener Kraft, ohne es selbst zu merken. Als Clark noch glaubt, Lois wüsste nichts von seinem Geheimnis, erzählt er ihr aus freien Stücken, dass er der Blur ist. Kurz darauf nimmt Lois einen Heiratsantrag von Clark an. Weil Tess erkannt hat, dass der Klon von Lex Luthor dem echten Lex immer ähnlicher wird, will sie den neuen Lex sterben lassen, statt ihn gegen eine Krankheit behandeln zu lassen. Diese Meinung ändert sie auch nicht, als sie erfährt, dass sie die uneheliche Tochter von Lionel Luthor ist und damit die Halbschwester von Lex. Durch eine kryptonische Box tauscht Clark die Plätze mit seinem bösen Pendant aus einem Paralleluniversum. Bei seiner Rückkehr kann ihm das lebende Pendant des eigentlich verstorbenen Lionel Luthor folgen. Nachdem Lionel versucht hat, den Klon von Lex auf seine Seite zu ziehen, versucht Tess erfolglos den Klon ihres Halbbruders zu töten. Weil Clark als Blur immer häufiger mit seinen Kräften in Erscheinung tritt, droht seine geheime Identität aufzufliegen. Als Lois ihn bittet, sich zu maskieren, entschließt Clark sich nicht als Held eine Maske aufzusetzen, sondern als Clark eine Brille zu tragen und sich in seinem Leben als Reporter weniger selbstbewusst zu verhalten. Besetzung Episodenliste Clarks Vergangenheit Krypton Krypton ist Clarks Herkunftsplanet und war eine mit einer Kristallwüste übersäte Welt im Orbit einer roten Sonne (die im Gegensatz zu einer gelben Sonne wie im Fall der Erde die Superkräfte der Kryptonier unterdrückt). Clark wurde von seinem Vater Jor-El auf die Erde geschickt, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und über die Erde zu herrschen. Thematisiert wird dieser Handlungsstrang in der vierten Staffel von Smallville. In der siebten Staffel erfährt Clark mehr über seine Familie auf Krypton. Er lernt seine leibliche Mutter kennen, die als Projektion in der Festung der Einsamkeit gespeichert ist. Jor-Els Bruder scheint eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu Clarks leiblichen Eltern zu führen. Die nicht erwiderte Liebe von Clarks Mutter versucht dieser mit Gewalt zu erzwingen, als beide das erste Mal die Erde erkundschaften. Clark lernt, sein Schicksal nicht als Tyrann, sondern als Vorbild und Erretter der Welt zu verstehen. Jor-El Jor-El ist Clarks leiblicher Vater, ein hoher kryptonischer Würdenträger, der mit seiner Heimatwelt unterging. Von Folge zu Folge gerät sein – wie Clark am Anfang dachte – toter Vater mehr und mehr in das Rampenlicht (in Form einer Stimme und Wutausbrüchen, die Clark leiden lassen sowie dem „Zeichen seiner Ahnen“ auf Clarks Brust) von Smallville. In dem Raumschiff, mit welchem Clark auf die Erde gekommen ist, waren irgendwie die Kräfte und Gedanken seines „richtigen“ Vaters „eingespeichert“. Jor-El möchte seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und Herrscher über die Erde zu werden. Clark jedoch hat andere Pläne. Er hat sich schon zu sehr an die Erde, seine neue Familie und Freunde gewöhnt und möchte lieber ein normales Leben führen. Jonathan geht allerdings einen Pakt mit Jor-El ein, weswegen sich Clark Jor-Els Willen beugen muss. Nach drei Monaten kehrt er aber wieder zurück. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte von Smallville ändert sich das Bild von Jor-El und es wird zweifelhaft, dass Clark wirklich über die Erde herrschen sollte. Jor-Els Geist wird, nachdem Clark das Raumschiff zerstört, in die indianischen Höhlen transferiert. In den Superman-Filmen ist Jor-El nichts anderes als ein Fragen beantwortendes Computerprogramm mit der Stimme von Clarks Vater. So erkennt Jor-El in Superman Returns nicht, dass der, der da vor ihm steht, nicht Clark sondern Lex Luthor ist. Bei Smallville dagegen ist Jor-El eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die direkt in das Geschehen eingreift. Außerdem hat er unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Er kann Kryptonier ihrer Kräfte berauben und Erdlinge mit kryptonischen Kräften ausstatten. Des Weiteren kann er von Menschen Besitz ergreifen und besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten. Außerdem hat er die Macht, Geschehnisse rückgängig zu machen. Dies hat er auf Bitte von Clark getan, als Lana starb. Er stattete Jonathan Kent mit kryptonischen Fähigkeiten aus, damit er Clark zur Vernunft bringt, als dieser sich absichtlich der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aussetzte. Als Clark sein Versprechen, rechtzeitig zur Festung der Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, nicht hielt, hat Jor-El ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Des Weiteren ergreift er oft Besitz von Lionel Luthor, der dann ebenfalls kryptonische Fähigkeiten besitzt (aber nur solange, wie er im Bann von Jor-El steht), um noch größere Handlungsfreiheit zu haben und Clark Botschaften, Hinweise und Vorhersagen zu übermitteln. Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. Kal-El Kal-El ist Clarks kryptonischer Name. Er wurde ihm von Kara gegeben und bedeutet „Sternenkind“. Es ist auch gleichzeitig sein „böser“ Teil, der mächtiger ist als der „übliche“ Clark, da er fliegen kann und zielstrebiger ist. Nachdem Clark wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, wird er von seinem bösen Alter Ego kontrolliert. Er hat die Aufgabe, einen Kristall, der sich in Lex Luthors Besitz befand, zu finden und ihn zur Höhle zu bringen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies gelingt ihm auch; Martha befreit Clark dann allerdings von seinem bösen Ich, indem sie ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung bringt. Daraufhin werden der gute Clark und der böse Kal-El wieder getrennt. Kryptonit Das Mineral, Kryptonit genannt, stammt von Clarks/Kal-Els Heimatwelt Krypton. Es tauchten bisher fünf verschiedene Kryptonitformen in der Serie auf: grünes, rotes, schwarzes, silbernes und blaues. * Grünes Kryptonit: Das grüne Kryptonit hat seit dem Metoritenregen auf Smallville viele Menschen dort verändert oder ihnen eigenartige Fähigkeiten verliehen. Außerdem kann das Gestein Clarks übermenschliche Kräfte schwächen und fügt ihm große Schmerzen zu. Es kann ihn sogar töten. * Rotes Kryptonit: Die rote Form des Meteoritengesteins ist für die normalen Menschen eher harmlos, doch für Clark hat es ernsthafte Wirkungen. Wenn er damit in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einer wilden und hemmungslosen Person, denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns und tut Dinge nur nach Lust und Laune. Nach Kontakt verfärben sich Clarks Blutgefäße tief rot und seine Augen beginnen ebenfalls rot zu glühen. * Schwarzes Kryptonit: Als Clarks Körper von Kal-El beherrscht wurde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Alter Ego zu trennen: mit schwarzem Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit entsteht, wenn das grüne Kryptonit sehr stark erhitzt wird. Anstatt zu schmelzen, wandelt es sich in einer Mischung aus Explosion und Druckwelle in schwarzes Kryptonit um. Wenn jemand mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung kommt, so wird diese Person in zwei Teile gespalten: den „Guten“ und den „Schlechten“. Vergleichend hierzu dient die Folge 4.01 „Lana und Lois“ (Originaltitel: Crusade). Diese Kryptonitart wurde speziell für die Serie erfunden. * Silbernes Kryptonit: Das silberne Kryptonit kann Clark verletzen und macht ihn paranoid, er bekommt Wahnvorstellungen, die ihn dazu bringen, die zu töten, die er über alles liebt. Milton Fine kann in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass Clark Lana umbringt, indem er den Splitter, der beim Kontakt in Clarks Blutbahn geraten ist, mit einem kryptonischen Gerät aus Clark „heraussaugt“. Er verliert schnell die Fassung und wird schnell aggressiv. Aufgetaucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode 5.07 „Silberwahn“ (Originaltitel: Splinter). * Blaues Kryptonit: Das blaue Kryptonit beraubt Clark seiner Kräfte und kommt das erste Mal in der Episode 7.08 „Blue“ vor. Clarks Superkräfte Clarks Kräfte sind von der Sonne unseres Planetensystems abhängig. In der dritten Staffel wurde dies deutlich, als es einen riesigen Magnetsturm gab, der die Sonne beeinflusste. Dadurch hatte er die Stärke seiner Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es gab einerseits spontane Kraftschübe und andererseits spontane Schwächeanfälle. ;Schnelligkeit :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, sehr schnell zu laufen. So gelingt es ihm beispielsweise, eine Gewehrkugel aus der Luft zu fangen, bevor diese ihr Ziel trifft. Er erreicht dadurch auch schnell beliebige Orte, um etwa Menschen zu retten. ;Kraft :Clark besitzt nahezu unbegrenzte Kraft. Dies ermöglicht es ihm, etwa einen abstürzenden Fahrstuhl aufzuhalten oder ein Auto aus der Luft zu fangen. ;Unverwundbarkeit :Clark ist nahezu unverwundbar. Die einzigen Ausnahmen sind dabei grünes Kryptonit (bzw. Dinge, die Kryptonit enthalten), kryptonische Waffen und Magie. ;Röntgenblick :Clark besitzt einen Röntgenblick, mit dem er durch Gegenstände hindurchsehen kann, wobei Blei die einzige Ausnahme bildet. ;Hitzeblick :Clark kann mit Hilfe seiner Augen Hitze erzeugen und beispielsweise Metall zum Schmelzen bringen. ;Gehör :Clark besitzt ein Supergehör, mit dem er Geräusche auch über weite Strecken wahrnehmen kann. ;Fliegen :Im Verlauf der Serie zeigen sich zunächst nur begrenzte Flugfähigkeiten. Bis zum Ende der neunten kann er nur in seiner bösen Version als Kal-El aus eigenem Antrieb fliegen. Erst in der vierten Folge der letzten Staffel schwebt Clark erstmals aus eigener Kraft ohne dabei von seiner Sprungkraft angetrieben zu werden. ;Atem :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, mit seiner Lungenkapazität soviel Luft aufzunehmen, dass er Gegenstände und Wände wegpusten kann. Außerdem kann Clark mit seinem Atem Dinge einfrieren. Trivia * Annette O'Toole, die Martha Kent in Smallville spielte, hatte schon früh mit dem Superman-Mythos zu tun. Im Film Superman III spielte sie Clark Kents Jugendliebe Lana Lang. * Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. * Christopher Reeve, der wohl berühmteste Superman-Darsteller, trat zwei Mal in der Serie auf. * Reeves Filmpartnerin, Margot Kidder die in Superman I-IV die Rolle der Lois Lane übernahm, hatte in zwei Folgen der vierten Staffel einen Gastauftritt als Bridget Crosby, die auch in direkter Verbindung mit Reeves Rolle stand. * Auch Dean Cain, der Superman-Darsteller aus der Serie Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark, hat in der vierten Folge der siebten Staffel einen Auftritt als Dr. Curtis Knox. Der Rollenname ist hierbei eine Anspielung auf seine Rolle als Superman, denn die Initialen sind wie bei Clark Kent C und K. * Teri Hatcher (Lois aus Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark) hatte einen Gastauftritt in einem Video während der zehnten Staffel. * Justin Hartley, der Darsteller von Oliver Queen, war ursprünglich als Hauptdarsteller des Smallville Spin-Offs Aquaman gecastet. Die Pilotfolge war sogar schon gedreht. Allerdings entschied sich der Sender The CW dann doch, sie nicht zu senden. Nach der sechsten Staffel gab es erneut Überlegungen an einem Spin-Off. Diesmal über Green Arrow und wieder war Hartley als Hauptdarsteller geplant, doch er lehnte ab. * Die zehnte Folge der vierten Staffel Angstgase (OT: Scare) wurde in der DVD-Box versehentlich als Angsthase angegeben. * Tom Welling, John Schneider, Allison Mack und Michael Rosenbaum sind die bisher einzigen Darsteller von Smallville, die neben ihrer schauspielerischen Tätigkeit auch Regie geführt haben. Welling sechs Mal, in den Folgen 5.18 Scherben (OT: Fragile), 6.10 Mit allen Wassern gewaschen… (OT: Hydro), 7.18 Weltuntergang (OT: Apocalypse), 8.21 (OT: Injustice), 9.11 Absolute Justice (Teilregie) und 10.9 Patriot. Schneider gab sein Regiedebüt in der Episode 3.20 Der Mann der einst vom Himmel fiel (OT: Talisman). Er war damit der erste vom Cast, der auf dem Regiestuhl sitzen durfte. Mack führte in der Folgen 8.13 (OT: Power) sowie 9.12 Warrior Regie. Rosenbaum hatte sein Regiedebüt in der Folge 6.15 Freakville (OT: Freak). * Helen Slater, die 1984 die Rolle der Supergirl im gleichnamigen Film übernahm, trat in zwei Folgen der siebten Staffel als leibliche Mutter von Clark auf. * Der Schauspieler Marc McClure, der in Superman, Superman II, Superman III, Superman IV und Supergirl die Rolle des Jimmy Olsen übernommen hatte, hat ebenfalls in der siebten Staffel einen Gastauftritt als Dax-Ur, ein kryptonischer Wissenschaftler. * Viele berühmte Bands hatten in der Serie Gastauftritte. Dazu gehören: One Republic, Remy Zero, Lifehouse und The All American Rejects. * Aaron Ashmores (Jimmy Olsen) Zwillingsbruder Shawn hat bereits in der ersten Staffel (Folge 1.12) mitgespielt. Er verkörperte Eric Summers, der kurzfristig Clarks Kräfte hatte. Diese Rolle verkörperte er auch in Folge 3.09. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website von The CW * Offizielle Infoseite von RTL II * Deutscher Episodenführer * Smallville-Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) * Smallville Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mystery-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Action-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fantasy-Fernsehserie